


Outlaws

by TaeTaes_Abs (Linxe_Termoil)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, BTOB - Freeform, Character Deaths, It's a giant KPOP mess, Joseon, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Pirates, Produce 101 - Freeform, SHINee - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, bts - Freeform, infinite, korea - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, nu'est - Freeform, twist on history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxe_Termoil/pseuds/TaeTaes_Abs
Summary: It's been four years since Eunwoo, Moon Bin and Rocky have been in Korea. Four years since the King has fallen ill. Four years since all three men have been branded as traitors and outlaws by the now fallen King of Joseon. Monsters, Brigands and Pirates have slowly began to infringe on Korea. With Eunwoo sick, Moon Bin and Rocky must try to carve a place for themselves in the annals of Society, or die trying.





	1. Prologue: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Any artwork or pictures shown here are not my own. Unfortunately I am not talented enough to come up with that kind of art. I will try to post links or credit them where I can. Thanks. Also, this is steampunk setting. I have never written steampunk before, or really even read it, so I have decided to give it a try and see what happens. First Astro fanfiction. Please take it easy on me. Positive criticism and feedback will gladly be accepted. There will be POV switching, and not everything will be from ASTRO's point of view either. In an effort to at least write something, world-building has taken a backseat. Feel free to ask questions if you want. It will give me things to think about. Chapters may be edited after posting if it is felt that things are frequently unclear or the author feels things need to be expanded upon.

Bin leaned against the railing of the ship, the deck swaying beneath his feet as waves rocked it to and fro; the smell of oil and coal was heavy in the air as relief valves clinked and clanked around the ship. Sailors ran to and fro, their moves heavy with excitement as they approached land. Bin thumbed the revolver at his hip, more out of habit than anything else, secure with the knowledge that it was there if he needed it. He had tended to need it a lot, these past several years. Muffled coughing coming from behind had him tensing slightly. He forced himself to relax though as slow, shuffling footsteps approached his side and a pale, sickly man joined him at the railing.

Bin made no comment, even pretended to not notice as Dongmin leaned heavily against the railing, panting heavily for breath  while the slightly older boy wiped flecks of blood and spittle off his chin with the sleeves of his duster jacket. Bin simply turned away, an eye on a few passengers that were eyeing their belongings and Dongmin from the side, sizing them up as if they were vulnerable prey. Brushing the sides of his own duster jacket away from the holster at his hip, Bin allowed the men a glimpse of his revolver, a small smirk making its way to his face. The men shifted slightly, glances falling anywhere and everywhere but him and Dongmin. The smirk on Bin's disappeared as soon as they all turned away even though he himself continued to size them up, from their filthy hanboks' to the outdated, slightly curved sword worn at their sides.

"T-trouble?" Dongmin asked, voice barely a scant, rough whisper. His stutter was barely noticeable, at least it was to anyone who didn't know him as well as Bin did.

"No, no trouble. At least, not yet," Bin answered, his attention turning to the boy beside him, inspecting him and his condition. Dongmin was leaning easily against a staff slightly taller than the both of them, well, him, anyway. Heavily wrapped in cloth and leather, the staff should have been a perfect match to Dongmin's height, but the older boy was so sickly frail that he walked, when he was capable of it, with a stoop, both hands gripped tightly around the staff, as if it was the only thing holding him up. Most days, it was. From the heavy, black leather eye-patch embellished with silver that artfully swirled in different directions like a Celtic knot that covered Dongmin's left eye, the black trousers with the knee high leather riding boots, long-sleeved scarlet shirt and black leather waistcoat corset that had been embellished upon, he was spotless. Dongmin looked good, for the most part. He also looked hot. Just looking at him made Bin want to break out in a sweat. Bin shook his head at the black leather duster Dongmin was putting on. He definitely felt himself dying as the slightly older male put on his black doe-skin gloves. As Dongmin placed a two-toned black and red leather corset top-hat on his head, Bin was ready to accede defeat and jump into the ocean. He had always been of the general opinion that looking fashionable was great, so long as one didn't have to die in the process.

Dongmin, however, was of a different mindset. He felt one should always look fashionable and with the times. It garnered respect and attention (especially when one didn't want it), and more often than not, could get you the things you wanted when you wanted them. Yet still, eyeing the oily, limp strands of hair that were as lackluster and almost as lifeless as the boy they were attached too, some part of Bin was grateful. Even if was all he could do not curse and scream at the gods, fate, life and Dongmin, at least there was something of _his_ hyung that remained the same. A fashion sense that would kill the both of them.

Bin turned toward the other boy standing partially to the side of and behind Dongmin, and amended his thoughts.  _It would get the three of them killed._ "Everything ready, Rocky?"

The younger boy blanched at being addressed, but nodded. Moon Bin turned away, ignoring the look Dongmin was giving him. The slightly older male sighed but turned away as well, whatever he had been about to say forgotten as with a clang of bells and whistles, the ship began to change shape until propellers were raising up and out of the water. The change was gradual, the ship slowly raising up and out of the ocean, water sloughing down the hull until they were in the sky, the earth hundreds of feet below them, heading home.

If they had a home to go back to.

The sudden rainstorm was a blessing, hiding the tears trekking down his face.


	2. Chapter 1: Slow Nights

JinJin sighed and briskly wiped at the empty glass in his hand as he stared across the bar and out the window, large drops of rain spattering against the window revealed as light flickered in the darkness, the thunder overhead an unwelcome sound to the nearly empty bar. Jinjin sighed again and threw the towel down, the now thoroughly shined glass sparkling beneath the bar lights. Even as they dimmed with the power of more lightning flying about overhead, the storm directly overhead now, Jinjin had to admit, the glasses were definitely clean. Every. Single. Last. One. Of. Them.

"Yo, boss, do you think--," the voice cut off mid-speech, muffled. Jinjin didn't even need to look toward the stage to see Minho and Minhyuk wrestling, Minho's hand over Minhyuk's mouth. Wow and Jun did not even try to muffle their laughter. It only served to egg the two older boys on, even as the other show-boys began to laugh quietly as well.

It was the door slamming against the wall, bringing with it a gust of wind and a crack of thunder, the spark of lightning and the dimming of light-bulbs to the point that the power went out that made the room fall into an eerie silence. With a muffled oath, Jason jumped off the stage and scurried toward the door, prepared to do battle with the wind. He was not, however, prepared to do battle with the stranger that appeared out of the rain with a crack of lightning.

Squeaking in surprise, Jason stumbled backward and fell on his ass. The saloon fell silent, all eyes on the door. Jinjin reached under the bar, hand grasping at the blunderbluss. He cocked the hammer, ready to pull it out from under the bar and shoot. Stormy nights brought nothing but trouble, his pa always used to say. It was an opinion that Jinjin had began to agree with, as time and experience had led him to the same conclusion and Jinjin liked to be prepared for trouble.

Collectively holding their breaths, the whole entire saloon watched as Jason backward crab-walked, ass in the air, hands and feet moving quickly in tandem to get out of the man's way. By the flickering light of the fireplace, Jinjin watched as the man came to a complete stop, something dropping to a thump behind the man.

No, not a man, Jinjin realized as his eyes adjusted to the dark. A boy. His lip curled up at the dark trousers, frayed bluish long-sleeve shirt, green waistcoat and the aviators cap on top of the boys head, brass goggles tight around the eyes. Jinjin released the hammer on the blunderbluss as recognition washed over him, the tall, gangly youth's facial features and straight, dark hair beneath the aviator's cap and goggles coming easily to mind. Not a foreigner like he had thought. No, it was much worse.

"Yah! Yoon Sanha! Are you out of your damn mind! What the--."

Jason froze at the name, recognition flashing across his features as he dropped to the ground with a thud. Someone laughed slightly in the background, more out of relief and nerves than humour.

"--hell are you doing coming out in that storm, huh?"

"Scared the crap out of me, what he was doin'," Jason muttered as he got up, though not too loudly. Everyone that worked there knew Yoon Sanha was Jinjin's second favorite person in the whole entire world. After Myungjun, of course.

Sanha waved their words away, hunching over with his hands on his knees. It was than that Jinjin heard the young teenager panting for breath, like he had run to hell and back again. The over-excitable teen probably had, Jinjin thought, and for no good reason whatsoever, either.

"N-no... time... the..."

"Sit down and rest a moment, than tell us. Someone get the boy some water," Jinjin ordered, waving at Jason to sit the boy down.

Sanha brought his hand up and waved the boy away, much to everyone's surprise and disbelief. Sure, Sanha tended to speak his mind and say what he wanted to say, but he wasn't usually rude and disrespectful, especially toward them. They were practically the boy's family, after all.

"C-can't... the...," Sanha stood up straight, snatching the goggles off his face so he could see better.

"Why can't you? What is so important that you're being rude to your hyungs, Sanha?"

"I think he is trying to tell you the air-docks are on fire."

The voice came out of nowhere. High-pitched with excitement, it surprised Jinjin. It shouldn't have, not with as many times as Jinjin had heard that voice before. A smile immediately graced his face as his eyes went automatically toward the voice and the man it belonged to, his most favorite person in the world, Myungjun-hyung.

The smile immediately slid off his face though as Jinjin took in MJ's beleaguered state and the two people behind him. No, three. There was a man being carried on the tallest's back, unconscious from the looks of it, and coughing heavily. A tricle of blood was leaking from his mouth and onto the shoulder of the man who was carrying him, soot covering his face.

It was with a painful clenching of his stomach that Jinjin recalled Myungjun's announcement.

"D-did you j-just s-s-say the docks are on fire?" Jinjin asked, unaware of the laughter his sudden stutter brought on before the room sombered up. It was like they were now at a funeral and not an empty saloon trying to devise their own entertainment since they had no guests to entertain.

"Yes," Myungjun replied. He already had a hand out, guiding the man carrying the other man to the table closest to the fire. It was with a gentle touch that all three of them were able to place the unconscious man atop the table.

Long years of experience suddenly kicked in for Jinjin. "Sanha, fix the electricity. Jason, get a room ready. Donghun, Minho, Taemin and Chan, get the rest of the rooms ready. Shownu, you and Wonho take the others and get out of those clothes, than head to the docks and see if they need assistance. If anyone needs a room, direct them here." Jinjin stopped abruptly, a smile lighting up his handsome features.

"Tell them that in light of their current circumstances, we are offering a discount," Jinjin announced, rubbing his hands together as he turned to the back of the bar where all the alcohol was.

Someone laughed aloud at Jinjin's offer of a discount, but no one objected as they all scurried to obey his commands. Jinjin began humming to himself as he checked his appearance in the mirror above the bar, ensuring his hanbok was clean and tidy. Nodding to himself, Jinjin was pleased to note that all his hair was in place and his clothes were as spotless as usual. No one would dare to mistake him or his saloon as anything less than splendid.

He was just getting ready to take stock of the amount of alcohol they had on hand when someone cleared their throat behind him. Jinjin turned around and immediately winced. Myungjun-hyung was standing in front of the door, hands resting on his hips with a stern expression on his face as he blocked everyone from leaving. Jinjin hated that expression.

"Ah, hyung, what's--"

"Shownu, Wonho?"

"Y-yes, sir?" Wonho stuttered. Jinjin gulped at the look Myungjun was still giving him.

"Go to the docks with the others and assist as much as you can. Tell them to bring the injured here. Minki, you and Jonghyun get the kitchen ready. It's going to be a long night. Kihyun, would you draw some hot water for a few baths and pull some more? Our guests over there are shivering. Changkyun, find them some food to eat before they bathe. Shownu, anyone not injured, direct them to other locales where they may stay for the night. Any questions?"

Shownu swallowed and looked back nervously at Jinjin, as if waiting for approval of the new orders.

Jinjin hated it, and right now, he hated his favorite hyung. "Hyung, this is a business, not a hospital. We can't just--."

"Jinjin..."

Jinjin stopped talking. He hated what he knew was about to happen, but still, he had to try. "Y-yes, hyung?"

"If you want to sleep with me ever again, do as I say."

Jinjin deflated immediately. His hyung was serious if he was pulling that card. He turned around, hand automatically reaching for a bottle of whiskey; an expensive import from out east. He really hated his hyung.

"Do what he said," he muttered, pulling the cork out with his teeth even as he sank to the floor behind the bar where no one could see him drink and sulk at the same time.

Quickly, he brought the bottle to his lips and began to swig from it, despite the heavy burn as it slid down his throat.

"Jinjin?"

Jinjin pulled the bottle from his mouth and swallowed, coughing at the harsh taste. "Y-yes, dear?"

"Go to my house and get my medical supplies."

Jinjin held back his groan and hummed in response, bottle already back at his lips. He really, really, really hated his hyung.


	3. Chapter 2: A little jumpy (I'll protect you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. There is so much of this story that I wanted to write and tell without going into explicit detail and I wasn't sure how to go about doing it in this story. It made me come to the conclusion that I am going to have to do some world building, and this part of the story isn't the place to being so. I'm starting to quite frankly thing that I need to write another story, a prologue, so to speak, in order to establish the proper backstory, heh. Does that make sense? What do you guys think? I'll keep trying to go forward as is, and if there are things you are curious about, feel free to ask. Also I'm not sure I really liked this chapter. I like the next one better. Sanha amuses me, but i'm trying to build up Bin's character and set the tone for how different he is from his backstory. 
> 
> Leave me comments, please. I like comments. Kudos work too. Next chapter is written, for the most part. It will be longer, and from Sanha's pov. There's just something I need to figure out with the end for that chapter and than I'll post it.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so short. I thought it would be longer than it really was.

Moon Bin ignored the commotion taking place around them in the common room of the saloon, eyes fixated not on their surroundings like they should be, nor on the table before him. Rather, it was situated on the boy laying on the table.He stared at Dongmin's face.

One would think Bin would be comforted with the look of peace on Dongmin's face, a reminder of how young they were. But seeing how Dongmin's face was scrunched up in pain and discomfort, and the fact that he just looked _old_ ; well, it brought nothing but pain and misery to Bin's heart.

Lee Dongmin was barely twenty years old, and _he was dying_. That fact hurt Bin more than anything in the world, because there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. He could only watch and wait as pain and discomfort, the magic that was Lee Dongmin, Royal Prince and outlaw, once heir to the throne, wasted away to nothingness.

It made Bin want to curse at the heaven's and earth. He was sick and tired of watching, waiting. He needed to be doing something. Anything!

"Sir, your rooms and bath are ready."

Moon Bin glanced up and nodded, acknowledging the short man before him.

"If you could gather your things, sir, I'll show you the way. Changkyun, you and Kihyun carry that kid to his room. This way, sir."

Bin's hand moved automatically to his waist, grasping the handle of his pistol as two people came forward, hands reaching out for Dongmin. They came to a quick halt, faces paling as they almost tripped over themselves in an effort to back away from him.

Even the man who had been gracious enough to lead them here, personality bright and face marked with laugh lines, looked nervous. He stayed in place though, refusing to back away from Bin, smile staying bright but strained. It was foolhardy, in Bin's opinion.

"I'll carry him, thank you. If you could just help grab our things and lead Rocky to our room, I would be grateful," Bin answered him.

The _Hanguk-mal_ lay foreign and heavy on his tongue after not being used for so long. It even sounded strange to his ears, not quite right. It was easy to see why the tall youth and the short man before him had mistaken them for being foreigners.

The strange clothes they wore probably weren't helping either, which was funny and sad at the same time, considering the gangling youth was wearing much the same thing as they were. Bin had noticed the looks the boy had been receiving from the men occupying the strange saloon. It was a look a parent or sibling would give a child they found to be eccentric and odd, though endearing. They were all just adults tolerating a young child and his strange oddities.

Much like they were probably, most likely, tolerating Bin and his friends' presence. It made Bin wary. People acted strangely when confronted with new things, even if seemingly familiar.

As the man continued to look at Bin nervously, Rocky appeared out of nowhere and gestured toward the two men to help him with the chest that had been left lying on the middle of the saloon floor. Bin tried to smile. He didn't need to look in a mirror to know he was failing to look friendly, though.

Instead he turned away and lifted Dongmin easily, cradling him in his arms as if he was a small child or a bride being carried across the threshold of their new home on her wedding day. Bin did not need to say aloud that he much preferred to think of the latter. Lee Dongmin would kill him if he ever found out, and than probably resurrect him and kill him again out of spite.

With an inclination of his head, Moon Bin pointedly waited for Rocky and the three other men to lead the way before following. They were led up a flight of stairs that leveled into a narrow corridor bathed in darkness but for a scant few candles that barely served to stave off the darkness. It made Bin's spine tingle with anticipation and worry. Maybe he should have made Rocky carry Dongmin instead. His heart and mind immediately rejected that idea. Dongmin was his and his alone to be responsible for.

He would never trust anyone with him again. At that thought, the candle lights flickered for a moment. Bin paused in the corridor, allowing the others to increase their distance as he listened to their surroundings, eyes scanning the corridor before him. His back and shoulders became tense, the spine between his shoulder blades itching with anticipation. Yet, for all his waiting, there was nothing. Just the clamor of men below them rearranging the saloon; chairs being moved out of the way and tables moved, preparing for an influx of bodies from the docks that had caught fire.

It was a fire that Lee Dongmin had caused; a fire that would not go out for as long as Lee Dongmin wanted it to burn. Considering the circumstances in which the fire had been started and the current state of unconsciousness that Dongmin was in, the fire would probably be burning for a very long time. The thought made Bin smile slightly, or maybe he was just feeling vindictive toward the men who had been foolish enough to attack them.

A flickering of lights, dim though they were, pulled Bin out of his thoughts, even as they died once more before flickering on again, this time with more power. A thrum of energy pulsed throughout the building, machinery rumbling to life somewhere below their feet causing a slight vibration throughout the floor. While the lights were still dim, it was enough for Bin to tell that, aside from them, they were completely alone; a definite relief for him, considering the way the situation at the docks had ended.

A clearing of the throat caught Bin's attention. He nodded to the man waiting further down the corridor. Bin didn't even try to smile this time at the concerned look he was being given. He simply walked forward with his precious cargo until he was at the door to the room the man stood beside.

Bin glanced around inside quickly, noting as he did so that Rocky was already inspecting the room. It was but a moment before Rocky nodded very slightly, so quick and small a movement that if Bin had not been looking for it, he would not have noticed it. He quickly stepped into the room and set Dongmin down on the only bed, hand going up to brush Dongmin's hair away off his forehead automatically before he stilled and withdrew his hand.

"Would you like us to show you the rest of your rooms, sir?"

"That won't be necessary. This one will do," Bin replied quickly. He had already taken off the long duster coat he had been wearing. The pistols at his side, back and ribs were now very clear for everyone to see. He had two daggers hidden in his boots and a couple of pocket pistols strapped to his thighs. Leaving the country of his origins had taught him a valuable lesson: Always be prepared for the unexpected.

"This one will do nicely for all three of us. Where did you say the baths were?" Bin asked, looking up at the man in time to see him become very tight-lipped with fear.

"Just right across the hall from here, sir," the man answered. No, Bin realized. It wasn't fear, it was annoyance.

"Thank you," Bin replied, "that will be all."

"Yes, Master. Anything else, Master?" the man replied, the tone of his voice conveying his sarcasm even as he popped a bow, and than another. Changkyun and Kihyun stared at his back, mouths forming a perfect O as the man continued to bow and ask questions, ' _Master_ ' punctuating every other word out of his mouth.

Bin hid his amusement before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gold coin. There some things all around the word that would never change. Everyone wanted to get paid.

"Sure, just as soon as you tell me how it is you have lights here. I thought the king had banned the use of steam technology outside of the White City?"

The tiny man snorted, his bows ceasing immediately at the question. "The King's practically dead. He's been sleeping for the past four years. The King's mother be running the show now, and she don't care what anyone outside the White City does. The only thing she does care about is whether the King will die before the Crown Prince can be found to take the throne. Lady is so paranoid she's pulled troops from single town and city. Left us to fend for ourselves. Anything else you want to know?"

Bin shook his head, confused. The King was sleeping and had been for the past four years?

The Queen Mother was ruling the country? They were looking for the Crown Prince, wanting him to come home? What the hell had happened while they had been gone? Did it even matter?

No, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that there was no way in hell he was going to let _anyone_ find Dongmin before he wanted to be found.

Bin tossed the man the gold coin.

"Put the rest of the money we don't owe for the rooms on a tab. We don't know how long we will be staying," Bin instructed, eyes on the two servants, appraising their reaction to the gold.

"Yes, Master. Is there anything else I can get you, Master? And right away on the tab, M-mmm... Rooms, Master?" the man's face scrunched up in confusion, as if he was only now processing what Bin had just said.

"It's not Master, it's Bin. Moon Bin. Sir is right here." Bin gestured to Dongmin and the bed he was laying in. "Please get us some food ready. Also, no one is to come in and out of this room for as long as we are staying here without notifying me first. I'll check in with the bartender every morning. Keep all the rooms on this floor empty, and hot water, please."

The man stiffened, slightly. "I'm sorry, sir, if you're worried you and your party will be robbed, I can assure you, no one that works--"

Bin snorted, before breaking into a full gale of laughter. His laughter went on for a minute, the only sound dominating the now tense atmosphere in the room before subsiding as quickly as it came.

Looking the short man dead in the eye, unblinking, Bin said, "I'm not worried about us being robbed. We've nothing of value to you, anyway."

"Than why--"

"Because your lives depend on it," Bin answered him, his pronunciation slow and enunciated as if talking to a small child. "If you, or anyone else, comes into this room or this floor unannounced, unexpected, well..." Bin dramatically raised his left arm, the light catching on the metallic sheen of his left hand where he had removed the glove. He pointed his thumb at his throat and made a slicing gesture across his throat. He watched the man's eyes, fixated on his abnormal hand, widen at the gesture. This time, he visibly paled when he realized just how serious Bin was.

Bin was able, finally, to give the man a genuine smile.

It was the smile of a predator.

Lips visibly trembling, the man nodded acquiescence as he gestured the other two men out the door.

"As you s-say, M-m-master," the man responded, no hint of sarcasm in his voice this time. With a quick bow, made all the worse due to how badly he was trembling, the man backed out of the room and practically slammed the door shut behind him. Not even a second went by before the sound of feet running down the corridor was heard through the door, someone screaming. "Wahhhh, he's scareh!"

Bin maintained his smile even as he began removing his clothes, aware of Rocky doing the same thing. He doubted anyone would be willing to come up here now. Not so long as they were there. With a quiet efficiency that had come to him with years of ease and practice, Bin turned to Dongmin and began stripping him of his clothes. Rocky, now naked, had disappeared out the door and across the hall, the sound of water running coming easily to his ears as it splashed into a tub.

Pulling the last article off Dongmin, Bin scanned the older boy from head to toe, searching for any signs of injury, even a scratch mark, only to breathe when he realized there was nothing, not even a bug mark on his hyung. No, the boy, pale and sweating from the heat, or perhaps it was the strain of holding magic while unconscious, was perfectly unmarred, and in this moment, he even appeared to be healthy.

That is, until Bin removed the last article of clothing he had refrained from taking off Dongmin. He leaned forward and carefully removed the eye-patch. Stroking the skin surrounding Dongmin's eye, Bin leaned forward and placed a kiss against Dongmin's lips, something he was only ever allowed to do when the older boy was, for the most part, unconscious. Heart twisting in his chest at the lack of response, Bin pulled back and whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up now, little Prince."

It was going to be a long night.

He had no idea how right he was.


End file.
